1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to production lines and, particularly, to a production line used to produce portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A production line for portable electronic devices typically includes assembling of components in a predetermined order and testing the assembled components after assembly. The production line includes at least an assembly line and a testing line connected to the assembly line.
However, such production line may be invariable and not satisfy high efficiency and quality productions.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.